


Message

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, But please don't hate me, F/F, I'M SO SORRY ;_;, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Unpleasant ending, You will hate me, tags are such spoilers, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Mila recieves a message.





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> I never elaborate about Yuuri's presenting (I'm so sorry). The part in the previous installment the before the wedding part, that sudden change smell, hurting of the back, etc was the symptoms of him presenting.
> 
> As for Yuuri not leaving the mansion to hide his pregnancy will be revealed in the upcoming installments.
> 
> in this timeline it's been like seven to eight months **since** the wedding.

Mila and Viktor haven’t seen Yuuri so the two have been conversing for a while.

“How’s your health?” Viktor asks, “Well, if I could lie, I would say "I'm fine",” Mila chuckles, “Please don’t joke about it,” he said, “I can’t help it… you know what happens when two lovers are separated… I want to spend my remaining days being happy.”

Yes happy, even if she could not see the florist for her remaining days.

“It’s so funny, Yuuri is here, but he’s been avoiding me it seems.”

-=-=-

It was an accident, she bumped against Yuuri and noticed something off about him. His scent.

“Are you pregnant?” she asked, surprised and confused. She smelled this familiar scent before, this certain smell when an omega is _pregnant_. But Yuuri should not have that kind of smell. Her eyes also landed on things that fell and noticed that they were soaps. She recognized it immediately as she always uses it to cover her scent to ward off unwanted attention, “Scent blocking soaps….”

That had a talk about it, having Yuuri to explain it. He doesn’t know how many months was he but it was about five months ever since the doctors visit. Now that it explains Yuuri suddenly avoiding them, him wearing thick clothes and gaining weight.

While it was a bit unbelievable, she was happy for him. Though he told to keep it as a secret, even to Viktor.

-=-=-

It was normal morning though nearing noon, she was called to the parlour saying she had a visitor. Thinking that maybe it was her father but she was told that it wasn’t but seems to know her.

Her gut tells though, it was calm before the storm.

-=-=-

She opens the door through the parlour and shocked to someone unrecognizable and when he turned his back, the man was covered with bruises, a black eye and a bandage arm.

“Michele?” she gasped, “It’s… been so long, Lady Mila,” his voice was rasped and tired like he gone through a lot, “What happened?” Michele looks down.

“Sara… she died…”

It felt like the world came to a stop. If the death was also the effect of fading, it would seem like not. Fading took years, a slow death unless she… but before she could came to a conclusion, Michele spoke again, “Drunkards… came one day to the inn we were staying for the night… they suddenly barged in the middle of the night, grabbed Sara a-and tried…” She could almost see him tear up.

“They tried to touch her, she fought back, I fought too but they got me… one alpha got angry and got her killed…” he went quiet.

“And…” Mila uttered in low voice, “The owner never did a thing… they threw me out together with my things but Sara’s body… they… they are monsters… they….” he shivered then cries out. Even though he never finished the whole thing, she could already picture it out. She gags, _disgusting beings!_

“Please… help me,” he whimpers, “We went here for you… because she loves you and I know you love her too… please help me… I tired talking to the police, they took the case but they were prolonging like her life wasn’t worth it… please…”

-=-=-

They helped Michele, especially Viktor. He was the most determined of giving justice to his sister. Michele was happy that they did but Mila wasn’t.

Her beloved is dead and been soiled… her pure and angelic Sara.

**Her beloved Sara.**

She reminisces her moments with her during her visit in Italy.

She went with her father, having a business there and to get used to the travels once she got married to Viktor. She wasn’t exactly happy though to go to Italy and visit its beautiful spots because of that reason.

While she was travelling together with her personal maid around the city, she spotted a lone flower shops. Her curiosity peaks she went in there.

Of course the meeting wasn’t magical as she was greeted harshly.

“What do you want?!” she was faced of a beta male, judging by his lack of scent, “If you nobles want to sneer at my sister, you better leave!”

“Mickey!” a female’s voice scolded him, “That’s why we don’t have a lot of customers!” then she turned to her, “Yes, how may I help you?” she was an omega with a lively purple eyes.

“Um… this is a very nice shop,” those are the words she got to say, after all she went in there out of impulse. She felt a spark, like some sort of electricity when they were facing each other. She, the florist, also became quiet.

“Lady Mila?” “Sara?” the maid and Mickey both said at the same time, snapping the two girls.

“U-um… I want to give my mother and father flowers… what could you suggest?”

She ended up with a bouquet that only her mother could accept.

-=-=-

Mila went to the shop again, trying to see if she could see her again, “Welcome,” the same voice greeted.

“Oh, it’s you again, Mila wasn’t it? I’m so sorry for my brother yesterday… he tends to be… over protective over me…” she says, “Sara wasn’t it? Is that also because you are an omega?” Mila asked, “That too… I always got bullied in my younger years… although I found it very annoying… what if, because of that, I won’t be able to meet my fated pair!?” she said.

“Oh true… we nobles has it rough too… I’m engaged to someone… they expect me to marry them.”

“Arrange marriage huh?”

“We are friends though… we are just waiting for my other friend to present so they could marry instead… they are lovers… that’s why…”

“Oh, that’s so romantic… aren’t they so lucky that they had a chance to fall in love?”

Sara was a chatty person in a good way, talkative but not the type to spread especially false rumors.

“I’m always wishing they would end up together… my father is getting impatient about though… to wait for four years to confirm his dynamic…”

“Why are they so persistent making you marry someone you don’t know or don’t love anyway… not like it doesn’t happen to us commoners… my aunt wants me to marry twice my age of a merchant…”

“Family ties maybe… or I guess they think they know what is right for you…”

“Knowing what right or wrong is to experience them through your mistakes… don’t you think so?”

That hit a nail… all Mila’s life had always been decided by his father. Her mother’s role was to try to convince him to change it a bit in his decisions.

“I agree… I’ll try to talk to my father about it.”

The talk wasn’t successful as she felt a throbbing pain on her cheek from a slap, “You dare to defy your father?!” her father roared, “You are just my daughter! You don’t have any say to what I decide!”

Her mother consoles her.

_Just a daughter, just an omega._

Mila visited the shop again only for Sara to gasp at the sight of her swollen cheek.

“What happened?!”

“I stood up against my father… You know, I’m very happy that I did.” And that resulted laughter.

Mila spend the remaining of her week visiting the shop and had gotten close to her.

“So you are going home…”

“Yes…”

“Can I send you letters?”

“Yes… and I want to do the same.”

They spend their years writing to each other until Mila dropped the bomb.

_Dear Sara,_

_I’m very sorry that I only said it now but you must know that I love you and I will love you till the end. The elders would always say that a fated pair must be of an alpha and an omega but… I believe that my fated pair is you. I tried to see other alphas to know if I could feel that same love I have for you but it doesn’t seem the case. I know it’s wrong to fell in love with same omega, but I can’t help it. I love you so much and I’m sorry for saying this now… remember my friend and my other friend? My friend’s name is Viktor, my fiancé and my other friend is named Yuuri… Yuuri is over due to his presenting age and is now said he’s a beta…_

_I’m getting married… I’m so sorry._

_Love,_

_Mila_

Her tears stained the paper.

She never received any letters ever since then.

-=-=-

By that next morning, they saw a spilled rat poison and Mila on the bed  and she’s not breathing.

“MILA!”

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how mentally and physically tired I am and I very much want to sleep tomorrow... *sighs* responsibilities.  
> So the intrams (lol, we are kinda late... at least in the Philippines XD) is coming soon and the traffic is not helping during the nights... anyways!
> 
> I'M VERY SORRY!!! I HAD LIKE TWO OPTIONS OF HOW WOULD VIKTOR AND MILA WILL END THEIR MARRIAGE, DEATH OR DIVORCE, ALTHOUGH BECAUSE PLOT REASONS, I CAN'T CHOOSE THE 2ND OPTIONS OR THE PLOT WILL HAVE MANY QUESTIONS. AS FOR SARA'S DEATH AND HOW HER BODY ENDED UP WAS OUT OF IMPULSE BECAUSE I WANTED DRAMA. AHHHHH!!!!!! INDEED, THERE WAS DIVORCE DURING THE 19TH CENTURY BUT REASONS!!! THEY MIGHT LOSE THEIR WEALTH AND PROPERTIES (in this case, Viktor won't mind if he did but plot reasons...)
> 
> SO I'M VERY SORRY!!!  
> WHY I'M IN CAPITAL LETTERS AGAIN, BECAUSE I'M MENTALLY SCREAMING (out of agony ;_;)  
> I'M GOING TO THE CORNER TO REGRET.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!  
> (Mila's death was bit tame in here because I was planning she committed suicide by hanging)


End file.
